


embrace my soul with your lips

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal, Vague Mentions of Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: For the first time in such an achingly long time, Lena Luthor did not scowl when she looked in the mirror at herself. No. She didn't need to worry about her looks, not anymore. Not with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	embrace my soul with your lips

_"Dear Lena,"_ it started off.

_"I'm writing this down because I'm better with my words when I can't look at you and get distracted. I'm sorry I can't do better in person, but is it really my fault that you're so cute?_

_"Ugh, but you are though. You're so cute, Lee. But that's not why I love you. Or at least, not the only reason! Though it certainly doesn't hurt that you're so great to look at. I love your face. It's a great face. I could probably cut my hand on your jawline."_

Lena had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter at that. Stifling the laughter, she returned to the writing that Kara had left on her desk with a single rose attached.

The letter continued:

_"I could write out an entire alphabet of reasons that I love you. My numberical list is as long as the numbers from that slice of pie you're always talking about._

_"But A is all that you've done for me. Whether it's something as simple as making dinner after a long day at work, or something extreme like buying a business when my boss threatens to have me fired. I still stand by the fact that we weren't 'just friends' at that point. It's not something you do for a friend, Lena!_

_"There's other things you've done, too. So many things. I could sit here forever talking about the great deeds you've done. But there's one huge thing that I didn't mention yet. Like after our big fight, who was the one who could have turned away? That's you. You could have left me, Lee. But you didn't, you never did, and you I hope you never will._

_B is for the fact that being with you's the only place I wanna be. When I'm with you, wherever we are, it's my instant favourite place to be. You are the only one (aside from Alex) who can make me feel at home from a simple touch._

_C is the way I see you. You probably are wondering how I see you now. Well I'm gonna tell you, so let your mind go to rest. :)_

_"I see you with your black hair, and your green eyes like kryptonite in the way that you could bring me to my knees. But all you ever do is build me up. You just make me so happy, Lee. I don't know how to tell you that in another word. There is no other word for how you make me feel._

_Honourable mention to your aforementioned jawline here._

_But it's not just about your looks. It's the way you're a good person. Genuinely good. You strive to be better than you were the previous day, you constantly want to make the world a better place. Well let me tell you something honey, you've made my world so much better just by being in it."_

At this point, Lena was having trouble seeing the words on the page for having tears in her eyes. Still, she selfishly read each and every line until she reached toward the end. This is what the ending paragraphs read:

_"I tried to ask you this in a thousand different ways. Nothing seemed perfect enough, and frankly nothing ever will, because I know I don't deserve you._

_Still, when you're ready, turn around and come out onto the balcony. I have something I really, really need to ask you. I hope you feel loved reading this letter, because that's what you are. You're loved, Lena. So loved._

_And by no one more than me._

_Love,  
Kara." _

Lena took a hasty look in the mirror, wondering how she looked. She'd just come home from work to find the instructions to read the letter and stop and smell the roses waiting for her, Kara nowhere in sight.

For the first time in such an achingly long time, Lena Luthor did not scowl when she looked in the mirror at herself. No. She didn't need to worry about her looks, not anymore. Not with Kara.

Squaring her shoulders, Lena clutched the letter in her hand and walked out onto the balcony, audible gasp leaving her as she saw all the rose petals there. Leaning against the railing there, stood in a simple, white and yellow dress, was Kara.

"Kara." Lena choked out, "What was all this for? I didn't miss an anniversary, did I?"

"No, baby. It's alright, don't cry." Kara assured, walking over to her girlfriend and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I do feel loved. That letter..." Lena shuddered in Kara's arms. "Please just love me forever, okay? That was beautiful." She nuzzled against her girlfriend's neck. "But you were going to ask me something?" She asked, tilting her head. 

Kara's smile widened. "Yes," she said. "Yes I was. Let me go, ok? I've got to get it." Kara said. "I placed it right.... here." The woman grabbed a small, black box on the patio's table.

And then she dropped down onto one knee.

Lena covered her mouth, gasping.

"Lena Luthor," Kara started with a beaming smile. "I could say so many things right now, but like I said in that letter you loved so much, I get distracted by your face really easily." Kara chuckled. She opened the box, revealing a ring and bracelet combo. "So I'll keep it simple."

Kara took a deep breath. Lena didn't think that she herself was breathing at all. But that was nothing she couldn't handle, not when the next words out of Kara's mouth were:

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Kara launched right back onto her feet, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Of course, yes! You know I can't say no to you." Lena laughed breathlessly through her tears. "Put the bracelet and ring on me, right now. Or I'll do it myself." She threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Kara giggled, outright giggled, as she went to do as she was told. "I love you. You know that, right? Always."

"I know. And I love you too. Always." Lena whispered, wiping away her tears with a kiss to each eyelid.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
